A Requiem for Citron
by RemonRaimu-chan
Summary: Kaname and Zero, under their facades of arrogance and/or hatred, secretly dream of citrus fruits. Yuuki is a persistent but unavoidable evil, as is almost every single character in relation to why they shouldn't be together. Really, this pairing is hard work.


AN | getting back into the game after much afkness for the past few years or so. This account is entirely dedicated to fics pertaining to guilty pleasures or fruits of the citrus family. Oranges. Grapefruits. The like. I honestly have no idea where this story is going, but wanted to do a yaoi that could somewhat follow the storyline/rules/personalities set by the canon. Tell me if I'm doing a good job, kay?

Fic title subject to change.

Subsequent chapters will be longer.

I really do love reviews.

* * *

There was an arrogant coolness in his step that suggested utter lack of responsibility, and Kaname hated that. It was as if the arrogant bastard hadn't opened his eyes to the progression of the Night Class out from under the arch on purpose, but the moment little Yuuki started forwards in her customary stuttered greeting, Zero had pounced. There was fire in his eyes, the Pureblood noted with approval. So if it came down to a fight, he wouldn't back off.

So be it.

Aidou led the front of the line, Kain a ways behind him, then Luka, Rima and Shiki, and his blonde, perpetually smiling right-hand man. The sea of girls were rowdy as ever, but to the white-clad Night Class, all adorably frail and tame as kittens. His expression remained unphased as their quick steps took the vampires away from the stone arch, to wherever their destinations for the day might be. Rima and Shiki to their modelling agency, no doubt; the rest, perhaps to merely retire at the Moon dorms until the moon showed its face. They turned their separate ways at the meeting of the paths, with naught but a cheerful wave from one or two of his classmates, and then Kaname was alone with the wind.

Not quite, he mused, a half-smile transforming his features, though her movements in the trees above him were all but silent.

"Seiren."

There was a pause, then the silverette revealed herself as a bowed silhouette in the boughs of a tree some meters ahead of Kaname.

"Yes, my lord."

The Pureblood allowed himself a small smile.

"You would have told me if Kaien had news of my motives, correct?"

Seiren's face remained stone-cold and impassive, as it had been during all these years of service.

"With all due respect, my lord, I would not want to trouble you with such meaningless news. I would have disposed of the informants and the ones in the know."

Kaname didn't speak for a while, merely continued with a measured tread.

"Good answer, Seiren."

With renewed vigour, the pair continued deeper into the woods, and out of sight of human eyes.

Back at the academy, a certain vampire was taking more precautions to stem the tide of screaming girls than to ward against an agressive Pureblood. But to be utterly frank, his concern with Kaname lay more over their disagreements over Yuuki than each other.

Eyeing said brunette with a blank expression, Zero followed the crowd into the old building for morning classes. As the balding man droned on about facts and figures and such, the silver-haired boy lay his head down on the bench and closed his eyes, ignoring the pointed glances from Yuuki. He was a vampire hunter by birth and nature; lived this life and breathed it, so any suggestion on behalf of the headmaster to take up weapons against the Night Class would certainly be very well received by the boy. And since Zero had been such an effective, integral force in keeping the Headmaster's precious peace...well, suffice to say, he had more than earned his nap.

He awoke to brights lights, a bell, and Yuuki in his face. Honestly, the girl never knew when to stop. Her grip didn't loosen in the slightest until Zero said back up straight and picked the clinging fingers straight off his uniform, with hardly a word to the girl.

Eventually, she left him alone, but Zero could feel the faint hint of reproach that Yuuki carried around like an aura reserved especially for him. Be more hardworking, Zero. Respect the Night Class, Zero. We are guardians, Zero.

Bullshit.

As far as the hunter was concerned, Yuuki could keep her friendly remarks and unconditional forgiveness of the Night Class so long as she didn't try to drag him into it. No good would come of associating themselves with those reeking bloodsuckers, least of all Kaname Kuran.

With that thought in mind, the silver-haired boy packed up and accepted his detention slip, feeling the Bloody Rose like a comforting weight in his pocket.


End file.
